wizarding college
by pheonix5
Summary: they are older wiser and maybe getting married
1. Default Chapter

(This story might take a while the chapters are hard to think of)  
  
Buffy and Lindsay were roommates in Wizarding College, and soon to leave. Draco and Lindsay had been boyfriend and girlfriend for 3 years now and Draco was planning to propose to her sometime soon. Anyway Buffy and Terry had been boyfriend and girlfriend for 2 years now and had their usual 2 month annual "communications" meeting in Terry's dorm, he was on his own, living wise and he and Draco were best friends.  
  
So Buffy went into Terry's dorm, let herself in and sat in the bed until Terry got there. When he arrived his face was full of happiness 'cause for the past 4 months the meetings had been cancelled, due to a lot of dorm work (he, he) Terry flung his bag on the floor, took his jacket and shoes off, crawled onto the bed and both started to snog.  
  
5 minutes later Buffy started to take Terry's belt, trousers and t-shirt off so he was only wearing his boxers and socks. Terry did the same to Buffy; he took off her slut skirt and tie top, just leaving her socks, bra and thong on!!  
  
Then all of a sudden someone knocked at the door and opened it; Buffy quickly transfigured herself into a book of S-level spells, and Terry got rid of her clothes. It was Draco at the door with a small black velvet box in his hand. "Here you go, just what you wanted" Draco whispered. "Aha" Terry said as he opened the small box "That's fine." And Draco walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Buffy re-emerged as a person again and Terry quickly hid the box in his jacket. "What's that?" Buffy asked "Oh, nothing" Terry replied. So they just ignored what had happened and carried on with what they were doing.  
  
They finished snogging about 10 minutes later and then got stark naked, it was now "communications" time (having sex). This lasted for about half an hour, not as long as usual but much better though. The main words Terry used were: "Uh, you like that baby!" and "Oh, yeah you've hit that spot".  
  
At the end of their "communications" meeting while they had a goodbye kiss, and Buffy went to put her clothes on. Terry pulled out the small black velvet box, opened it, kneeled on one knee, called Buffy to turn around, and proposed to her. Buffy's reaction to this was excitement all over, if she said Yes then sparks would fly and silent fireworks would be set off. And if she said No then a grim reaper would come along and stab him in the back, but he would still be alive.  
  
And guess what she said YES! Terry was ecstatic and so was Buffy, they hugged, kissed, put the ring on her finger and said goodbye and left the room. 


	2. the news is spread

Just as Buffy had left the room, Draco had proposed to Lindsay as well and she was ecstatic. Anyway on her way back to her and Lindsay's dorm, she heard funny, weird, having sex sounds coming from their dorm. Immediately she knew that Draco was here. Buffy walked in said hi and went onto her concealed part of the dorm, pulled the curtains shut on her four-poster bed and lay there staring at her finger with joy. A while later she heard the door close, and fell straight to sleep.  
  
In the morning as soon as she woke up, she ran over to Lindsay to wake her up to tell her the good news. By the sounds of it she was happy, Lindsay also told Buffy about her good news as well (Draco proposing to her).  
  
About an hour after they had been down to get breakfast and returned to get changed. Terry and Draco came in and obviously they had told each other how it all went. Then Draco asked "Would you two like to have a double wedding, you know all of us together, you see me and Terry have been talking about this at breakfast. So what do you think?" Buffy and Lindsay were in leaps of joy, they had always dreamed of having a double wedding so they both said simultaneously "YES, we'd love to". They all had faces of happiness on them and decided to spend most of the day (it was a Saturday) in Draco's dorm planning the wedding plans.  
  
Draco and Lindsay had their side of the room and Terry and Buffy had theirs. Papers, brochures, leaflets and catalogues were spread out everywhere and the door to get out of was hardly visible. Then there was a knock at the door and Crabbe and Goyle had entered. They were amazed to see Terry in here. (They didn't know that they were best friends).  
  
But following them were Pansy Parkinson, Draco's old girlfriend, who he didn't take seriously and Hermione Granger!!!! "What are you doing in here?" Buffy shouted at Hermione."Oh, didn't you know I'm Crabbe's girlfriend, I know I know it's hard to believe but it's true! Oh and Pansy here is my best friend!" Buffy, Lindsay, Terry and Draco all had bemused and amazed looks on their faces, like everything had been turned upside down. 


	3. huh?

Draco shook his head, snapped out of the trance and said  
  
"What the hell are u doing in here, and what right do you have to bring a mud blood in here, well!" "Oy, watch your language, Draco" Crabbe said looking angry. "Well at least I have a girlfriend" Crabbe shouted to him. "Excuse me, who do you think this is my sister!" Draco said sarcastically while pointing Lindsay. (Lindsay and Buffy were the most popular girls in their old school and still popular here at college) And to prove that Lindsay was his girlfriend he gave her a big snog and showed them the ring on Lindsay's finger. Goyle was staring at Buffy. He had had a crush on her since the first time he set eyes on her. And obviously still had one. So she said to him "Look I know I'm absolutely gorgeous but that doesn't mean you have to gag at me, oh and is Pansy your girlfriend or someone to tag along with you" Buffy said. Then Goyle said to Pansy's amazement "Um, no she isn't, she isn't a friend either, in fact I don't know why she's even here!" Pansy started to turn red in the face, and then she burst into tears. Obviously she was his girlfriend. Then Terry and Lindsay went over to close the door and try and get the others out, when all of a sudden Draco and Buffy were gone. They had disappeared. 


End file.
